An integrated circuit chip that is powered by a particular battery or other first power supply voltage may have a need to generate, on-chip, a different voltage, such as a boosted second power supply voltage having a magnitude that exceeds the first power supply voltage. Off-chip, a dc-to-dc voltage converter can make use of an inductive storage element to generate a different dc voltage from a first dc voltage. On-chip, where such an inductive storage element may be unavailable, a cyclic charge pump circuit can be used. The cyclic charge pump circuit can first charge a charge transfer capacitor using the first supply voltage during a first cycle phase. Then, during a second cycle phase, the charged capacitor can be placed in series with the first supply voltage for discharge into an output capacitor. The process can be repeated until the output capacitor has been charged to a desired voltage, which can be in excess of the first power supply voltage. The output capacitor can be used to supply the desired voltage to one or more other load circuits. Such a load circuit will draw current, which will remove charge from the output capacitor, which can then be restored using further cycles of the charge pump circuit.